1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a structure for protecting electronic systems from impact and a portable computer with such a structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure capable of effectively protecting impact-sensitive elements of electronic systems from external impact, and to a portable computer provided with such a structure for protecting its flat display panel from impact.
2. Related Art
In recent years, varieties of electronic systems have been proposed and used in accordance with developments in the electronic industry. Particularly, the rapid technological development in the information and communication industry has resulted in the provision of portable electronic systems which allow users to communicate with each other or with a main station while out of the home or office.
Such portable computers are typically classified into several types: laptop computers, notebook computers and palmtop computers. Typically, such computers comprise a main body and a display body, and are designed to make it easy for the user to transport them when the user is away from home or office. However, since such computers are frequently transported, they are very likely to undergo impact, with consequent damage to the sensitive elements contained in the computer, notably, the display panel in the display body thereof.
Therefore, there has been and is a need to develop a structure which will protect such computers, their electronic systems and their sensitive elements from damage due to impact.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the recited structure of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,285 to Burke, entitled Liquid Crystal Device With AN Isotropic Shock Mounting And Gasket, U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,942 to Ichikawa et al., entitled Method Of Mounting A Liquid Crystal Display Employing Shock Mounts With Receiving Slots, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,707 to Niibori et al., entitled Display Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,816 to Johns et al., entitled Shock Mounting Assembly For Use With Flat Panel Displays, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,401 to Uehara, entitled Impact Resistant Crystal Apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,231 to Iwamoto et al., entitled Impact Resistant Ferroelectric Liquid Crystal Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,227 to Ichikawa et al., entitled Liquid Crystal Display Mounting Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,607 to Iwamoto et al., entitled Impact Resistant Liquid Crystal Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,376 to Uehara et al., entitled Liquid Crystal Display Apparatus In Which A Non-Transmissive Elastic Member Surrounding A Display Area Is Disposed Between A Viewer Side Light Transmissive Plate And The LCD, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,092 to Bang, entitled Apparatus For Reducing Impacts On A Hard Disk Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,168 to Erler et al., entitled Impact-Resistant Notebook Computer Having Hard Drive Mounted On Shock-Isolating Mounting Bridge And Impact Attenuating Covering, U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,552 to Desai et al., entitled Protective Member For Display System Having 99 UV Light Blocking Ability And Improved Thermal Coefficient Of Expansion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,368 to Anglin, entitled Liquid Crystal Display Mounting Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,266 to Gilmour, entitled Shock Absorbent Display Mounting Apparatus And Method, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,045 to Mars, entitled Plasma Panel Mounting Frame.